Me enamore de una estrella
by Marisaki
Summary: El sueño de cualquier chica se habia cumplido. Estaba enamorada de la estrella de cine mas famosa del momento. Y el lo estaba de mi, pero nunca nos detuvimos a pensar lo dificil que iba ser llevar esta relacion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes

-…- dialogos

88888- cambio de escena

_Letras en cursiva-_ pensamientos

Capitulo 1. La foto

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Era cierto. Estaba loca por el, una estrella del cine, tan maravillosa que me dejaba sin aliento. El siempre decía que no era una persona extraordinaria, es mas, decía que era bastante aburrido, solo que la vida en cierta forma le sonrío. Pura palabrería. Estaba segura de eso.

Seguramente era un fanfarrón como toda estrella Hollywoodense o ¿no?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me encontraba en la Quinta Avenida muriéndome de frío mientras esperaba a mis amigas que habían entrado a la "boutique" de Chanel.

Enfatizo "boutique" por que si la nombro "tienda" Tomoyo me golpearía durante el resto del viaje

Por fin salieron sin bolsas en las manos pero con una increíble sonrisa en sus rostros. Para ellas el simple hecho de haber entrado era maravilloso, ahora imagínense si hubieran comprado algo. Ahora lo único que le faltaba a Tomoyo para que su vida estuviera completa era entrar a la boutique de Paris.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Quiero tomar el ferry antes del medio día.

-Paciencia Sakura. – contestó Tomoyo grabando cada centimetro del lugar con su nueva camara de video.

Meiling nos sonrio mientras aun estaba en la luna.

Finalmente tomamos un autobús de nos llevo al cruce de la Quinta con Broadway donde recorrimos toda la avenida hasta llegar al Battery Park. Para mi buena suerte, había poca gente y pocos vendedores de souvenirs.

Tomamos el ferry que nos llevaba a la Estatua de la Libertad. En la parte superior de este, estaba descubierta pero pegaba un viento de -10° C y ni Tomoyo ni mailing estaban muy emocionadas al respecto que sus caras se llegaran a congelar por solo tener una mejor vista de la ciudad, así que nos quedamos en la parte inferior donde estaba cubierto y calientito.

Llegamos a la Estatua y recorrimos la pequeña isla. Sacamos montones de fotos hasta que la pila de la cámara se acabo. Tomoyo y Meiling optaron por ir por algo de comer, mientras me quedaba observando la maravillosa vista. Me dejaron sola mientras observaba el espacio donde debía de haber dos grandes edificios.

Decidí que era una vista tan bonita que no tenía que rime sin tomar una foto. Rogué a cada uno de los dioses por que quedara algo de pila en mi cámara. Cuando presione el botón de encendido, el foco se ilumino y suspiré de alivio.

Enfoque la imagen un poco y cuando estuve a punto de tomar la foto, se apago la cámara de repente.

-Maldita sea- maldije.

Entonces escuche una risa no muy lejos de mí.

Era un joven de pelos castaño y ojos cafés. Mucho más alto que yo, considerando que tengo una estatura promedio. Me miraba sin dejar de reírse. Inmediatamente me ruborice y me di media vuelta.

-No espera. No quise ofenderte- me dijo.

Me detuvo en seco y a los pocos segundos me alcanzo.

-Realmente lo siento. Es que llegaste a parecer como una niña de 6 años a la cual se le acaba de perder algo.

Me quede muda y no por lo que había dicho, sino por que realmente era encantador. Físicamente poseía unas facciones un tanto duras, labios pequeños. Su pelo castaño estaba alborotado y la forma en la que miraba hacia que las rodillas me temblaran.

-Yo…. No se que decir.

-En verdad espero que aceptes mi disculpa- dijo escondiendo su sonrisa.- si quieres puedo prestarte mi cámara para que tomes tu foto, ya que estoy seguro de que querías tomarla.

-Esta bien- le sonreí para invitarlo a que lo hiciera de nuevo. Me gustaba su sonrisa.

De su abrigo saco un una cámara la cual me tendió. Una cámara bastante lujosa la cual me dio miedo tocar. La trate con sumo cuidado mientras volvía a enfocar y saque la foto. Había quedado perfecta. Con mi cámara no había salido igual. Estaba segura.

-Y ahora… como me vas a dar esta foto?

-Dame tu correo electrónico y con gusto te la mando.- dijo mientras guardaba su cámara.

Sinceramente me dio un poco de miedo el asunto del correo. Quien demonios era el?

-Si no quieres darme tu correo entiendo. Soy un completo desconocido para ti, como tu lo eres para mi.

Lo mire incrédula por unos segundos.

-Sakura- dije mientras le extendía mi mano. El se sorprendido ante mi gesto, pero tomo mi mano.

-Shaoran.

-Y bien Shaoran puedo preguntar que haces solo aquí?

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientas miraba al suelo y sonreía.- me escapo.

-De quien?

-Del mundo

Alce una ceja incrédula

-Y tu?

-Yo que?

Volvió a sonreír- Que haces aquí sola?

-No estoy sola- dije automáticamente.

-Lo estas ahora- dijo mirándome a los ojos. No se que rayos me pasaba, tengo un problema con la mirada de los hombres que nunca se las puedo sostener.

-Mis amigas fueron por algo de comer

-Y estas harta de ellas….?

-Oh cielos! Pero por supuesto que no!

-Déjame adivinar. Ellas no aprecian la vista como tu- dijo mirando una vez mas a los edificios. Me dejó con la boca abierta.- por tu expresión puedo presumir que estoy en lo correcto.

-Si.

-Apuesto que no lo apreciarían tampoco de noche

-No lo se. Probablemente solo nos detengamos un rato en un restaurante o vayamos a ver una obra.

-Es una lastima.

-Lo se- de pronto me calle. ¿Qué quería decir ese sujeto?

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Que sucede?- dijo cuando contesto

-Palabras en el teléfono

-Tan rápido?- consulto su reloj- de acuerdo. Voy en seguida. – y colgó.

Miro su teléfono y luego me lo tendió

-Para que……?

-Quieres tu foto o no?

-Claro- dije tomando el teléfono

-Anota tu correo entonces. Será un placer enviártela.

-Muchas gracias- dije mientras le regresaba su celular.

-Tengo que irme, pero sabes…. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo Sakura.

-Creo que el placer fue mío- le sonreí

-Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver

-Si el destino lo permite

Se rió de nuevo. Me miro largamente antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer entre la gente.

-Sakura!!!- grito Meiling detrás de mi

-El ferry esta a punto de irse. ¿Quieres ir al museo de la siguiente isla o no?

-Si, claro. Vamos.

Me uní con una gran alegría con ellas y caminamos animadamente de regreso al ferry. El día había mejorado y Meiling y Tomoyo aceptaron irse en la parte superior de este. Cuando comenzó a moverse, me percate que no nos dirigíamos a la siguiente isla, sino que íbamos de regreso al muelle de la ciudad. Me acerque a un policía que se hallaba en las escaleras a preguntarle por que sucedía esto.

-Están grabando una película en el museo y esta cerrado por el día de hoy.

-Vaya. Bueno muchas gracias.

Regrese con las chicas recordando mi breve encuentro con Shaoran y deseando con todo mi ser, volverme a encontrar con el.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes

-…- dialogos

88888- cambio de escena

Letras en cursiva- pensamientos

Capitulo 2

De noche en la ciudad

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shaoran, Shaoran. Que nombre tan mas… no se. Y físicamente era encantador. Desde nuestro pequeño encuentro no había dejado de pensar en su perfecta sonrisa, en su pelo desordenado, alborotado. Era una barbaridad.

Cosas como esas no pasan, verdad?. Uno no va así de paseo y un extraño le dirige la palabra por pura casualidad. Y ese extraño resulta ser…. Divino!! Así como alguien salido de la pantalla grande. Que maldita suerte tengo.

Perdonen por las palabrotas, pero me gusta ser sincera.

Imagínense como serian nuestros hijos. Me gusta mi color de pelo. Castaño claro. Me gustaría que mis hijos sacaran ese color y lo ojos de Shaoran, por que los suyos eran grandes, expresivos. Castaños además! Así como…. Me recuerdan al chocolate. También que sacaran su estatura y su dentadura…. Definitivamente me gustaría tener un hijo varón, que fuera la viva imagen de el.

Ok tengo que regresar a la realidad. Estos viajes a las profundidades de mi mente no me van a traer nada bueno. Despierta!!!!

La ciudad que nunca duerme. Así es conocida Nueva York, ¿verdad?. Pues bueno estoy en la ciudad que esta despierta las 24 hrs y mis amigas están demasiado cansadas como para dar un paseo nocturno. A-BU-RRI-DAS!!!!

-Vamos!!!!-

-Déjame dormir- dijo Meiling desde las profundidades de la almohada.

-Ay que dar un paseo. Será divertido! Ver la ciudad de noche!

Tomoyo me arrojo una almohada que logre esquivar justo a tiempo- Saku por favor. Estamos muy cansadas y queremos descansar. Son las 9: 30 de la noche.

-Por eso! La noche aun es joven!

-Ya se!- dijo Meiling de pronto en la otra cama

-Te vas a poner los zapatos y vamos a caminar hasta el parque!- dije con entusiasmo

-No…… no pienso abandonar esta cómoda cama en la cual quiero dormir. Mi idea es la siguiente: te pones los zapatos, tu abrigo y tu bufanda y te largas de aquí para que Tomy y yo descansemos!!!!!!- dicho esto se metió en las sabanas y dejó de moverse.

-Bien! Perfecto!.... no me esperen entonces!- dije molesta cogiendo mis cosas. Salí de la habitación dando un portazo.

Por cierto… no les he dicho mi edad. Tengo 17 años, estoy en mi último año de preparatoria y después ingresaré a la universidad… bueno me estoy desviando del punto.

Imagínense una chica de 17 años caminando sola de noche en una ciudad donde ocurren los mas desagradables crímenes. Debería estar paralizada del miedo, pero caminaba con total tranquilidad. Deberían saber también que me apasiona la fotografía. No se realmente el por que, pero con una foto puedes captar un momento que probablemente jamás vuelva a pasar, como los primeros pasos de tu hijo, un viaje con tus amigas…. Creo que tal vez seria buena para la publicidad, ja. Que se yo.

Llegue al distrito de los teatros, el Times Square donde los letreros iluminaban la avenida. Tome mi cámara (esta vez, si tenia pila ) y comencé a sacar fotos del cielo, de las personas, de los letreros.

Al caminar hacia una esquina había una niña que venía de la mano de su padre. Ambos esperaban a que la luz del semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar. Decidí sacarles una foto, y cuando estuve a punto de tomarla alguien se cruzo en mi camino.

-Ahora no se te va acabar la pila?- reconocí la voz inmediatamente. Era como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento.

-Me estas siguiendo?

Se rió- era justo lo que te iba a preguntar. Pareces una acosadora aun más con la cámara en mano.

-Por que debería acosarte?

Sonrió sin contestarme.

Volví a concentrar mi atención en la cámara y en la niña, pero para mi buena fortuna, habían desaparecido.

-Rayos.

-Se te escapo el momento.

-Gracias a ti.- repuse molesta guardando mi cámara.

-Lo lamento

Mire sus ojos y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Definitivamente no me gustaba verlo así. Esa sonrisa me va a perseguir el resto de mis días.

-De nuevo estas sola.

-De nuevo estas solo

-Esta vez no me escape. Simplemente tenía hambre y estoy buscando algo de comer.- me miró esperando alguna reacción.

-Simplemente vine a dar un paseo….

-Por que tus amigas estaban tan cansadas que insistieron que te fueras y las dejaras descansar.- concluyó.

-Como…. Que rayos! Me estas espiando!

-Pero por supuesto que no- me sonrió – simplemente formule una hipótesis y al parecer, es correcta.

No supe que contestarle, así que baje mi mirada.

-Vamos- me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-A donde?

-Es mucha coincidencia haberte visto dos veces hoy. Voy abusar de mi suerte. Contigo tal vez la cena me sepa deliciosa, sin importar que rayos este digiriendo.

Sin mucho convencimiento, tome su mano y lo seguí a través del tumulto de gente que trataba de llevarme al lado contrario.

Nos desprendimos del mar de personas y caminamos a una avenida paralela a la del times Square. Todos los locales continuaban abiertos a pesar de que eran pasadas las diez de la noche.

-Cuanta hambre tienes?

-Hum?- me tomo desprevenida

-Que cuanta hambre tienes?

-No mucha.- Frunció los labios. Parecía decepcionado.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Me va a acompañar a cenar verdad?

-Hum…. Supongo. Pero no prometo comerme un plato entero. Probablemente tendremos que compartir.

-Entonces este lugar será perfecto.- se detuvo en seco aun sin soltarme.

Observe el local. Era una pizzería bastante casera y estaba atiborrada de gente.

-Vamos a entrar ahí?- dije un tanto asustada ante el tumulto.

-Claro. O… prefieres otro lugar? Te molesta este lugar?

-No. Para nada- mire su atuendo de diseñador, seguramente fue hecho a su medida.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Es que…- me solté de su mano. Error. Sentí mi mano vacía sin la suya.- pensé que iríamos a un lugar un tanto ostentoso.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ir a un lugar así?

-La primera impresión que tengo de ti es que, bueno pienso que recurres a lugares muy caros. Tienes toda la pinta

-No creas todo lo que ves. Recuérdalo.- sin avisarme se metió al local sin mirar atrás.

Que debería de hacer? ¿Entrar? ¿O no entrar?

Me acerque a la ventana para buscarlo ya que la entrada estaba llena de gente que quería entrar. Visualice a Shaoran gritando no se que al que parecía ser el gerente. Shaoran movió la cabeza unas cuantas veces y entonces el gerente le entregó una caja de pizza. La multitud comenzó a gritarle a Shaoran mientras el trataba de abrirse paso hasta donde yo estaba.

-Servido- dijo aun ignorando los gritos de las personas.- Pizza recién horneada y si nos damos prisa….- dijo mientras caminaba hacia los coches- podemos comerla caliente en el parque.- alzo su mano y le hizo una parada a un taxi.- o prefieres caminar? Son mas de 10 cuadras.

-Taxi- contesté inmediatamente.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Estaba deliciosa- dije tocando mi estomago

-Es la mejor pizza que conozco en todo Manhattan.

-Aun no puedo creer que te hayas metido en la fila. Mas aun: no puedo creer que los clientes te hayan permitido salir con la pizza

-Ya vez. Júntate conmigo mas seguido y aprenderás uno o dos trucos que podrían servirte.

Comencé a reírme moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Debo decir que no es lo que esperaba- dije mientras me acomodaba en el pasto mirando las estrellas. Shaoran a mi lado permanecía en silencio mientras terminaba su ultimo pedazo de pizza.

-¿Qué era lo que esperabas?

-Bueno para empezar cubiertos y vasos. – sonreí

-Es lindo salirse de la rutina de vez en cuando. - Shaoran arrojo su pedazo a la caja ya vacía- debo de decir que tu tampoco eres lo que esperaba.

-Hum?

-Una dama de sociedad no se hubiera comido la mitad de la pizza. Y eso que " no tenias hambre"

Sonreí sacando la lengua. Shaoran se acomodo a mi lado poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. Nos quedamos en silencio apreciando cada sonido, cada estrella que teníamos sobre nosotros.

-¿Cuándo te marchas?- me preguntó rompiendo el silencio

-Como sabes que no vivo aquí?- era claro que no habíamos discutido el tema. Ni uno ni el otro.

-Sakura…. No tienes un perfecto inglés y yo tampoco. No era difícil adivinar que venias de paseo solamente.

-Bien. Me marcho mañana- dije triste.

Una realidad me invadió rápidamente. Después de hoy, tal vez no lo volvería ver. Shaoran, oh Shaoran.

-Nos volveremos a ver. Algún día- dijo percibiendo mi estado de ánimo

-Como estas tan seguro?

-No lo se. Simplemente, lo presiento. ¿Quieres volverme a ver?

-Por supuesto- conteste inmediatamente. No lo dudaba ni un segundo.

Se levanto de pronto y sin que yo lo hubiera previsto me arrojo un montón de hojas secas del árbol que estaba mas próximo a nosotros. La tierra entro a mi boca provocando que tosiera. Me levante cuando pude, divertida por el asunto. Tanto Shaoran como yo nos habíamos quitado los abrigos y los zapatos y nos lanzábamos hojas como si tuviéramos 6 años.

Encontré una pierda pequeña junto a mis pies y se la lance mientras se alejaba de mi. La piedra le dio directo en la cabeza y lo tumbó contra el suelo.

-Oh por dios- dije corriendo para auxiliarlo.

Estaba boca arriba agarrándose la cabeza

-Rayos! Estas bien! Fue un accidente- en que rayos estaba pensando??

Se sentó despacio mientras veía como sus manos se manchaban de sangre- estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo limpiado en el pasto la sangre de sus manos.

-En verdad? Vamos a una farmacia. Necesitas alcohol- dije mientras veía como su precioso pelo castaño se llenaba de sangre.

No esperé una replica. Fui por las cosas y corrimos a la farmacia más cercana.

8888888888888888888888888888888

-Por enésima vez Sakura, estoy bien

-Quieres quedarte quieto por favor?. Trato de ver que tan profunda es la herida.- examine por última vez. Solo había sido un pequeño rasguño, pero había sangrado bastante.

Me senté en el suelo suspirando.

-Lo lamento tanto.- escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos

-Hey, hey- Shaoran se puso a mi altura y me obligó a verlo a los ojos. – fue un accidente. No me pasó nada grave. Por favor no te pongas a llorar. – finalizó al ver la expresión de mis ojos.

Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente.- por favor no llores. No quería hacerte pasar por esto

-Fui una tonta! En que estaba pensando!- dije entre sollozos

-Fue un accidente.- repitió abrazándome más fuerte- velo por este lado: cuando toque la cicatriz de mi cabeza siempre me voy acordar de ti

Finalmente levanté mi cabeza y pude ver como se reía ante sus palabras.- es un poco gracioso.

-Yo diría que bastante – se levantó y después me ayudó – Ven, te acompaño al hotel. Ya es muy tarde y tus amigas deben de estar preocupadas por ti.

Mire mi reloj, eran pasada la media noche- cierto. Y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano bueno mas bien, mi vuelo sale temprano hoy.- suspiré resignada

-Nos volveremos a ver- me dijo el dándome ánimos.

Caminamos en silencio. Shaoran tenía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y miraba despreocupadamente. Yo seguía con el ceño fruncido aun lamentándome de lo sucedido. Burra, a quien se le hubiera ocurrido.

Camine inconciente hasta mi hotel y Shaoran me siguió obedientemente sin decir palabra pero al parecer disfrutaba cada minuto de mi compañía. Lo veía demasiado a gusto, como un niño al cual le acaban de regalar un dulce.

-Aquí.- dije deteniéndome en la entrada.

-Pues hasta aquí se acaba nuestra noche. Me hubiera gustado llevarte al muelle. Tiene una vista impresionante de noche.

-Lastima- dije mirando el suelo.

-Por favor no te pongas así. Me la pase muy bien hoy. Fue bastante divertido todo el asunto. Creo que ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-De verdad? Por favor no lo digas solo para hacerme sentir bien.

-Sakura, si me conocieras desde hace tiempo te darías cuenta de que no miento. Esta noche fue casi perfecta.

-Casi?

Asintió con la cabeza y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerco lentamente hasta rosar mis labios. Si, hubo un titubeo de su parte, tal vez pensó que me iba a resistir pero no lotice, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.

De nuevo acerco sus labios a los míos y esta vez no fue un simple roce sus labios estaban fríos pero dios! Como besaba! Era simplemente delicioso. No era apresurado, era tierno aprovechando cada segundo. Sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y me acerco hacia el. Yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello intensificando el beso.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando. Me había quedado sin aire. No lo quería soltar y lo abrace recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. Él recargo su cabeza sobre la mía. Era tan perfecto el momento que no quería que se acabara.

-Oh por dios!- gritó alguien detrás de nosotros.

Me solté enseguida de Shaoran

-Sakura!- dijo Meiling – que rayos….

-Creo que esto da por terminada la velada- anuncio Shaoran

-Lo lamento- dije apenada

-Lo te preocupes. Algún día repetiremos esto- dijo guiñándome un ojo

Meiling se acero- que te sucede? Nos tenías preocupadas. Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte- después miro Shaoran.- Y tu quien rayos eres?

-Un amigo- contestamos Shaoran y yo a la vez

Meiling no se lo creyó- Adentro Sakura- dijo jalándome del brazo separándome de Shaoran

-Adiós!- alcancé a gritarle mientras desaparecía tras las puertas del lobby.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Hola a todos. Aqui tienen el segundo capitulo de esta historia que se me ocurrio un dia de esos donde no tienes nada que hacer. Espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejar reviews!!

Tartare de actualizar mas o menos cada semana, no prometo nada pero juro que har emi maximo esfuerzo!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes

-…- dialogos

88888- cambio de escena

_Letras en cursiva-_ pensamientos o conversaciones telefónicas

Capitulo 3 " El reencuentro"

888888888888888888888888888888888

Ha pasado casi un año desde aquel viaje, donde conocí a Shaoran. Ha pasado un año sin tener noticias de él. Todavía hasta la fecha sigo revisando mi correo en busca de una foto que creo que jamás recibiré. En fin, la vida debe continuar.

Por si no recuerdan, les diré que termine mis estudios de preparatoria y ahora me encuentro ya en la universidad. Estudio administración y cuando tengo tiempo libre ( muy rara la ocasión) me dedico a tomar fotos en mi bella ciudad.

También he de agregar que estudio en una de las mejores, si no es que la mejor, universidad de Japón, y en medio de una gran diversidad de personas conocí al que es mi actual novio. Eriol Hiragizawa.

Su estatura es lo que menos puedo destacar de él, pero sus hermosos ojos azules creo que fueron lo que primero me atrajeron. Desgraciadamente tiene sus ojos ocultos detrás de unos lentes. Él dice que desde que crucé la puerta del salón de clases quedó prendido de mí. No le creo ni una palabra de eso. Tiene pelo negro como la noche, lo cual hace resaltar su tez pálida. En cierta forma me recuerda a Tomoyo. También dice que todo lo que conocía acerca de las relaciones amorosas y de la vida era nada, por que desde que estoy en su vida todo se a puesto de cabeza de una manera maravillosa y no dejaba de aprender ni un solo momento.

Eso aún menos le creí.

Con él he vivido cosas que no sabía que existían. Me abrió la puerta algo desconocido para mi, y creo que eso por el momento es lo que nos mantiene juntos. Desgraciadamente el sexo puede ser un arma de dos filos: puedes tener sexo, o puedes hacer el amor. Me gustaría con todo el corazón decir que tengo lo segundo, pero creo que sigo estancada en lo primero.

Las cosas entre Eriol y yo se dieron de una forma tan rápida que nunca me detuve a tomar un suspiro. Hasta hoy, 1º de noviembre llevamos una relación de 4 meses. Creo que ha sido una de las más largas que he tenido. No me quejo, vamos bien.

Por ahora

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Se dice que va a ser la película del momento.- dijo Meiling dando brincos como una niña de 5 años

- "La mejor historia de ciencia ficción en mucho tiempo."- terminó de leer Tomoyo el periódico que Meiling le había ofrecido- bien… creo que mi mama nos podría conseguir boletos para la premier.

-En verdad????- sin previo aviso Mei se colgó del cuello de Tomoyo- y vamos a ir las 3?

-Saku… nos vas a acompañar?- preguntó Tomoyo con esfuerzo

-Hoe? - yo no había puesto atención a la conversación puesto que mis pensamientos estaban perdidos en una discusión que había tenido con Eriol la noche anterior.- a donde?

-Sakura Kinomoto que no has escuchado una sola palabra de la que he dicho todo el dia?- Mei parecía realmente ofendida

-Lo siento! Es que no dejo de pensar en Eriol

-Dejemos a tu perfecto novio fuera de esto!- finalmente Meiling soltó a Tomoyo

-Mei tranquilízate!- intervino Tomoyo viendo mi expresión – que sucedió con Eriol, Saku?

Suspire- Nada. Precisamente eso. Ya no pasa nada. Me estoy cansando de esta relación. Ya no le veo futuro.- mi vista se poso en el suelo.

-Pero por que? Si dan la impresión de que les va muy bien juntos. Casi nunca están separados.

-Excepto cuando cada quien esta en su casa- observo Meiling

-Ese es el problema- anoté

-Que viven separados? A caso quieren vivir juntos?

-Eriol quiere que vivamos juntos.

-Desde cuando tiene la idea en la cabeza?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Desde hace un par de días, no se. Pero esto es muy rápido

-La relación es muy rápida, ni siquiera han cumplido los 20. Ni siquiera tienen trabajo, que esta pensando?

-Eso mismo le dije. Esta molesto por que piensa que me estoy negando a que la relación progrese.

-Explícale tus puntos y deja que razone- opinó Tomy- Dale tiempo.

-Tienes razón. Pero primero dejo que se recupere de este disgusto- me crucé de brazos.

-No me gusta verte así Sakura- Meiling me abrazó- necesitas relajarte.

-Creo que si……- me froté la sienes con dos dedos.- pero bien, de que estaban hablando?

-Mei lleva varios días hablando de una película que al parecer es muy buena ya que en todos lados han recibido muy buenas criticas.

-Tengo una prima en California que me contó que la historia es muy buena, que no es solo una película de acción sino que es una historia de amor en donde te enamoras del protagonista, que esta guapísimo. Se estrena la próxima semana. Entonces que dices… ¿Vienes con nosotras?

-Claro. Suena divertido.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La fila era inmensa. En verdad…!!Grande!!, inclusive salía del cine, abarcaba ya la mitad del centro comercial. Por suerte Meiling se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior en el mismo centro para tener buenos lugares.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Mei gritó bastante molesta mientras me arrebataba el sándwich que estaba a punto de comer.

-Lo siento! Pero tenia clase y la profesora no me dejaba salir- me disculpé

-Hay mucha mas gente de la que imaginaba- dijo Tomoyo viendo la multitud- ¿Todo esto por una película?

-No es solo por la película- Mei tragó un pedazo- es por que ayer anunciaron que van a venir los protagonistas a dar autógrafos.

-Ahora entiendo- miré a mi alrededor- Pero los actores no son muy conocidos o ¿si? Sino creo que me acordaría de ellos.

-La mujer a nadie de nosotras nos importa- dijo una chica detrás de nosotras- es el chico el que nos interesa. Es una delicia para los ojos.

-Los ojos son lo maravilloso de él- dijo Mei

-También su pelo, es alborotado y sexy- dijo Mei y la chica asintió

-¿Tienen una foto de él?- preguntó Tomoyo muerta de curiosidad.

-Claro en algún lugar de mi bolsa- la chica movía su bolsa con mucha inquietud- lo mejor es que dicen que está soltero. Esta sería una deliciosa oportunidad para convertirme en la señora Li- finalmente sacó un pedazo de periódico arrugado- aja! Aquí esta- me lo tendió- En verdad ese Shaoran no debería estar soltero. Es un desperdicio de hombre.

-¿Shaoran?- ese nombre me era familiar.

-Miré la foto y me quede helada. Esos ojos y ese pelo alborotado y sexy del que hablaba la chica era de MI Shaoran. El Shaoran que conocí en Nueva York. Sus ojos me sonreían, aunque el mantenía una expresión seria en el pedazo de papel, que era publicidad de la película. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Todo comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Oh por dios- dije dejando caer el papel.

-Sakura …. ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?- Tomoyo me sacudía ligeramente

-Por dios Sakura! Estas mas pálida que Eriol y Tomoyo juntos- Mei chasqueaba los dedos frente a mi- Reacciona!

-Mei…. Meiling..- tome a mi amiga por la muñeca

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas el viaje a Nueva York?

-Claro

-Pues bueno......- miré a la chica del papel y noté que estaba muy atenta a mis palabras. Me separé de ella y me lleve a Tomoyo y a Mei - ¿Recuerdan que la ultima noche me fui a pasear en la noche yo sola?

-¿Cuándo Mei casi te sale a buscar por que no regresabas?- recordó Tomoyo

-Exacto. Mei…. ¿Te acuerdas con quien estaba?

Meiling se quedó en silencio recordando. Al ver que no reaccionaba, recogí el pedazo de papel del suelo y se lo enseñé – ¿recuerdas?

Mei lo miró por unos segundos- OH POR DIOS SAKURA!!! ERA…- le cubrí la boca antes de que terminara de gritar la oración- No lo puedo creer. Ahora entiendo por que creí conocerlo. No lo había visto en otra película, lo vi contigo!

-Pero… ¿ que sucedió esa noche? ¿Cómo lo conociste?- preguntó Tomoyo aun desconcertada.

Estuve a punto de contestar, pero los gritos de las admiradoras nos interrumpieron. Seguramente ya habían aparecido los actores. ¿Qué debería hacer? Esperar en la fila a que me de mi autógrafo para cuando sea mi turno le diga " Hola Shaoran! ¿te acuerdas de mi? Soy aquella chiquilla que te lanzó una piedra en el parque a media noche. ¿Todavía tienes la cicatriz?" Ni que fuera un personaje de J.K. Rowling

Opté por la mejor solución: esconderme detrás de Meiling hasta que se fuera.

¿Me llegaría a reconocer? Hice mentalmente una foto de mi, de antes y de ahora. No había cambiado mucho. Solo mi pelo lo había dejado crecer por debajo de mis hombros.

Los gritos aumentaron y entonces me percaté de que estaban llegando cámaras de las diferentes televisoras y comencé a temblar de los nervios.

-Saku… ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buen aspecto- logró decir Tomoyo a través de los gritos. No le contesté. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

En medio del tumulto y justo donde se concentraban los medios de comunicación distinguí los pelos color castaño oscuro de Shaoran. Inmediatamente cambié de dirección mi vista. Seré una tonta si tengo la esperanza de que se acuerde de mi. Si la película resulta ser el éxito que tanto promete, tendrá demasiadas mujeres como para acordarse de una que conoció un día en Nueva York con la cual se dio un beso.

Ese beso que para esa chica fue uno de los mejores de su vida y no le estoy dando demasiados elogios solo por que es un actor. Pero no pasa día en que deje de pensar en sus labios.

-Sakura concéntrate por favor!- dijo Mei mientras regresábamos a la fila- te tiene que ver para que lo puedas saludar.

-¿Estas loca o que?- dije intentando zafarme de mi amiga.- no lo voy a saludar. Vine a ver una película y eso es lo único que voy hacer.

-Vamos, no seas pesimista. Seguro que cuando te vea, vas a ser la envidia de todas las jóvenes de aquí.- dijo Tomoyo

-Con mayor razón no saldré con vida. No quiero darme publicidad Tomy- dije ya mas tranquila.

-De acuerdo. ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Prefiero quedarme aquí. Acompaña a Mei por su autógrafo, después las veo en la sala del cine.

-Esta bien. Pero no pongas esa cara. No me gusta verte así Sakurita.

Tomoyo se llevó a Mei para dejar de presionarme. Todo seguía dándome vueltas así que me recargué en la pared.

Tengo un nuevo argumento: si lo voy a saludar, si me llega a reconocer va a pensar que lo busco por su fama y por su dinero y no quiero que llegue a pensar eso de mi. Ahora entiendo por que alguien tan joven tiene la pinta de alguien muy rico.

-Sakura……- escuché en medio del escándalo.

Levanté mi vista y localice a Mei a lo lejos y detrás de ella la personificación de mis nuevos tormentos: Shaoran.

Tenía una pluma y un papel en sus manos.

Diablos

Seguramente Meiling debió decirle algo mientras le daba un autógrafo

Recordatorio: Matar a Meiling

Shaoran no se veía molesto, ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, estaba ahí, tan guapo como lo recordaba y sonriéndome. Esa estúpida sonrisa que hace que me tiemblen las rodillas. Yo sabía que esa sonrisa iba a ser mi perdición! Le sonreí de vuelta. Me guiñó el ojo.

Nuevo recordatorio: Llenar de besos a Meiling

Fueron segundos durante los cuales intercambiamos miradas pero me parecieron minutos. Una persona se acerco a Shaoran y le susurró algo al oído. Él asintió y le regreso la pluma a Meiling y desapareció en los cines.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pocos habían sido los que habíamos logrado entrar en la sala del cine donde se había montado una tarima con una mesa para una improvisada rueda de prensa. Las cámaras ocupaban las primeras dos filas de asientos. Mei, Tomoyo y yo nos encontrábamos en la quinta fila esperando al director y a los actores.

Naturalmente mantenía mi pico cerrado y Tomoyo y Mei habían dejado de hacer preguntas.

El escándalo inició nuevamente cuando entró Shaoran seguido de su co-protagonista. Era una rubia increíblemente guapa. Copn los ojos azules como el mar y mucho mas baja que Shaoran.

El director tomo asiento en medio de la mesa con los dos actores a sus lados y con las manos pidió silencio.

Una vez que la sala estuvo callada se presento y después a las personas que lo acompañaban. La chica respondía al nombre de Mia Hayashi. La rueda de prensa inició.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó prepararse para la película, Shaoran?- preguntó un reportero.

-Entrené diario durante 6 meses mientras se preparaba el set en Nueva York- contestó

-Y ¿ Fue tan demandante como prepararse para las escenas de amor con su compañera?

Shaoran sonrió- Eso requiere otro tipo de preparación

-Entonces suponemos que si hubo preparación

-Si- contestó la protagonista- practicamos muchas de las escenas en mi casa y vimos unas cuantas películas para poder entrar de lleno con los personajes.

-Señorita Hayashi, se rumora que estaba comprometida pero que terminó con su novio por un episodio de celos que se ocasionó debido a que usted pasaba demasiado tiempo con Shaoran, ¿es cierto?- preguntó otra reportera

-En parte- se tomó su tiempo para contestar- simplemente me di cuenta de que mi ex- prometido no era la persona con la cual yo quería estar.

-Entonces ¿como deja su relación con Shaoran?

-Estrictamente profesional- intervino Shaoran

-Pero se les ha visto en varias ocasiones cenando o paseando juntos.

-Parte del trabajo- Mia ya no sonaba tan entusiasmada como al principio

-Shaoran, usted ha estado en varias películas, con participaciones no muy destacables, pero con esta película su fama ha crecido notoriamente. ¿Cómo se siente al respecto?

-Considero que es una gran película y honestamente, no esperaba tanto éxito antes de ponerla en la pantalla.

-También se dice que con esta película se va a catalogar como el próximo grande de las películas de acción. Hay rumores de que hay varios directores que lo están considerando para sus películas y que ya han hablado con usted.

-Solo son eso: rumores.- terminó Shaoran

-Entonces ¿es un rumor que usted no ha aceptado ninguno de estos papeles por que su novia no se lo permite?

-Un rumor aun mas grande. No tengo novia, todavía no recibo alguna llamada de directores, por que mi agenda esta muy ocupada en estos momentos promocionando esta película.

-¿A que se deba que siga soltero?- la reportera cada vez me caía peor.

-Tal vez se deba que aun no encuentro a esa persona, o tal vez ya la encontré pero mi trabajo no me permite por el momento mantener una relación.

La reportera iba a preguntar algo mas pero otro reportero comenzó a hacerle preguntas al director y entonces la atención se fijó en él.

Shaoran se había acomodado en su asiento con el semblante serio y mirando aparentemente a la nada.

Yo en mi asiento me había congelado. Nunca había asistido a una rueda de prensa pero creo que la revelación había sido clara: Shaoran había mantenido una relación con su compañera, pero había quedado atrás para él pero para ella no.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando los actores se fueron, se quito la termina y los medios de comunicación se fueron, dio inicio la película, donde para ser sincera, no puse ni la mas minima atención.

Únicamente miré la pantalla cuando Shaoran y la protagonista se estaban dando un beso donde recordaba que era la isla de la estatua de la Libertad.

Con el menor ruido posible, un señor entró en la sala hasta donde yo me encontraba. Me toco el hombro y me preguntó:

-¿ Es usted Sakura?

-Si…- dije un tanto nerviosa. Mei y Tomoyo se voltearon a ver.- Quien es usted?

-Debe acompañarme

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que? Si yo no hice nada!!

-No la estoy culpando de nada señorita. Soy el agente de Shaoran, mi nombre es Yamazaki. Quiere verla.

-A mi? ¿Cómo?

-Shh pido por favor que no alce la voz. Shaoran no quiere un escándalo, y supongo que usted tampoco.

-Pero…

-Me va acompañar o le tendré que decir a Shaoran que rechazó su invitación a cenar?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Sabía que eras tu!- dijo Shaoran levantándose de su silla.

Me encontraba en uno de los restaurantes de dos pisos del centro comercial. El piso donde estábamos estaba desierto y supuse que Shaoran tenía algo que ver.

-Por que no dijiste nada?- continuó cuando llegue hasta la mesa.

-¿Qué podría decir?

-"Hola Shaoran ¡ ¿ te acuerdas de mi? ¿ todavía tienes la cicatriz?"- dijo imitándome muy mal

-Esta bien. Por que haces esto?- dije viendo la botella de vino destapada sobre la mesa.

-Pensé que te gustaría cenar conmigo. No se si hay un parque cerca, pero he escuchado que sirven una muy buena pizza.- Shaoran tomo la silla y la acomodo de tal forma para que yo me pudiera sentar en ella.

-Eres increíble. Pero no creo que deba estar aquí. A tu novia no le va a gustar nada esto.

-Estuviste en la rueda de prensa?- dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos.

-Si

-Entonces sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. Es solo una compañera de trabajo.

-Tal vez lo sea para ti, pero ella creo que tiene un concepto un tanto diferente.

Shaoran regresó a su lugar mientras yo seguía de pie.- Alguna vez te dije que no creyeras todo lo que veas. Recuérdalo siempre Sakura.- con una mano me invitó a sentarme. Dude por unos instantes y luego tome asiento.

-Por que no me escribiste?- dije yendo al grano

-Lo lamento tanto. En verdad que quería hacerlo, pero me cambian el celular a cada rato y no siempre me pasan los datos correctamente. Se que sueno un tanto quisquilloso, pero créeme que no soy así. Soy mas sencillo de lo que aparento.

-Lo se. Desde que me llevaste a la pizzería me di cuenta.

-Ojala nunca lo olvides.- levantó su mano acercándola a mi rostro, pero pareció dudar y la volvió a poner en su lugar.

El mesero se acercó y me entregó una carta. Era un restaurante italiano y todo lo que había ahí se veía delicioso pero los precios eran bastante alto. Fruncí el ceño mientras buscaba un plato que no fuera demasiado caro.

-Tráiganos una pizza- dijo Shaoran al mirar mi rostro- ¿Quisieras algo de tomar Sakura o el vino esta bien?.

-Un refresco estaría bien- dije entregándole la carta al mesero que se alejó con una inclinación.

-¿Cuándo te marchas?

-Pasado mañana- tomó un sorbo de su vino- de haber sabido que te encontraría aquí….. debo confesarte algo Sakura. Si me lo permites.

-Dime- me quite mi chamarra y la coloque en el respaldo

-No he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquel día. Ha pasado casi un año verdad?

-Casi.

-Has de haber hecho un montón de cosas interesantes. Dime, entraste a la universidad?

-Si, afortunadamente.

-De no tener la profesión que tengo ahora hubiera estudiado pediatría. Me encantan los niños.

¿No les derrite esa clase de comentarios?

-¿Desde cuando estas en este negocio?- el mesero trajo mi bebida y empecé a jugar con el popote y los hielos.

-Desde los 15 cuando un señor le dijo a mi mama que podría ser modelo. Me consiguió un contrato para unos comerciales y campañas y la primera película que hice cortaron mis escenas.

-Debió ser duro.

-Es un negocio bastante duro. No puedes llevar una vida normal.- sus ojos se pusieron serios.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. No lo habría notado si Shaoran me hubiera vuelto a la realidad- creo que te buscan.

-Cierto!- busque en las profanidades de mi bolsa- si diga?

-_Sakura?_

-Eriol!- mi estomago comenzó a moverse violentamente- que sucede?

_-Quería saber si a se acabó la película. Podría pasar por ti e ir a cenar._

-Hum no lo se Eriol…- me gire en mi silla para que Shaoran no escuchara la conversación, lo cual debió ser inútil.

_-En verdad lamento lo de anoche. Sino estas listas, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Prometo no volverte a presionar con el tema._

-Eriol tendré que llamarte mas tarde. Estoy un poco ocupada en este momento.

_-Esta bien_

-Nos vemos entonces

_-Hey Sakura…. Te amo! Recuérdalo!_

Colgué antes de contestar. No quería que Shaoran presenciara eso. Me ponía muy mal el que él se enterara de que estoy en una relación.

-Tu novio?

"_Rayyooooosss!!"_

-Si- dije mirando al suelo.

-Me lo imaginaba. Alguien como tu no deberías estar sola.

-Alguien como yo?

-Sakura eres hermosa. El que estés soltera seria todo un desperdicio de dama.

-No digas locuras.

-Es la verdad

El mesero nos trajo la comida y rápidamente cambiamos de tema. Platicamos de libros, de cultura… dios! Nunca había tenido esta conversación. Era una persona bastante culta y no dejaba de maravillarme cada minuto que pasaba con él. Mas bien no quería alejarme de el y veía con pánico como las manecillas del reloj se movían. El tiempo pasaba volando. Ya había oscurecido cuando Shaoran mencionó la hora.

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa

-No tienes por que molestarte. Ha sido muy amable que me hayas invitado a comer. Puedo irme en un taxi.

- Nada de eso. – se levantó de la silla y me ayudo con mis cosas. Salimos del restaurante con mucha naturalidad aunque Shaoran se puso unos lentes oscuros antes de abandonar el lugar.

Me llevo hasta una enorme camioneta donde me tuvo que ayudar para poder subirme. Era tan fuerte, me levantó con una facilidad increíble. Le explique el camino a casa y cuando salimos del estacionamiento me di cuenta de que otra camioneta igual de grande nos estaba siguiendo.

-Es mi guardaespaldas. La agencia no me deja salir ya a ningún lado si no es con él. Es un verdadero fastidio- me explicó.

El trayecto a mi casa fue de 20 minutos y cuando llegamos a la esquina me di cuenta de que habia otro carro estacionado enfrente de mi casa. Era el de Eriol. Inmediatamente me puse tensa y Shaoran lo notó sin siquiera mirarme.

-Si quieres, puedo entrar contigo- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

-No. Muchas gracias. No quiero problemas.

-Esta bien. Pues aquí terminamos hoy.

-La pasé muy bien- dije atreviéndome a tomarle la mano que descansaba sobre la palanca de velocidades. Miro mi mano y la tomo con sumo cuidado y se la llevó a los labios. El beso fue corto.

-Te extrañe. En verdad lamento mucho no haberme comunicado antes contigo. Pero…- miró mi casa unos instantes- ya se donde encontrarte.

-No me olvides- no se por que, pero presentía que esta despedida era definitiva

-Nunca. ¿Por qué dices eso?- soltó mi mano y colocó la suya en mi mejilla

-No lo se. Un presentimiento.

-NO le hagas caso. Vendré a visitarte. Lo prometo. Cuando menos lo esperes….- Shaoran miró a través del parabrisas- y en otro momento. Este día estas con alguien mas.

Miré a la dirección que veía Shaoran y vi a Eriol saliendo de mi casa. No dejaba de ver a la camioneta.

-¿Tiene cristales polarizados?

Shaoran sonrió- no. Lo siento. Esta noche tendrás que comportarte.

Iba a replicar pero Shaoran encendió el motor. Lo miré una ultima vez antes de bajar de la camioneta.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes

-…- dialogos

88888- cambio de escena

Letras en cursiva- pensamientos

Capitulo 4

Descubriendo sentimientos

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Que sucedió?- Meiling literalmente gritaba a través del otro lado del teléfono- Me tienes muerta de la angustia…..

-Mei….

-…Tomy y yo no sabíamos si esperarte o no. Pero ella insistió tanto en que te dejáramos…..

-Mei….

-… para que tu pudieras ponerte al tanto… y darte un poco de privacidad…

-Mei…..

-…… para… tu sabes…..

Se escuchó ruido del otro lado y la voz de Mei un tanto molesta.

-Sakura??

-Tomoyo!! Gracias. Meiling no me dejaba decir ni una palabra

-Lo se. Pero dime, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Shaoran es un caballero. Me invitó a cenar. Simplemente charlábamos, nos poníamos al tanto.

-¿No actuó de manera extraña?

-No. Bueno, realmente fue él. No se si me explico. No es falso como cualquier otra celebridad, es real. No tiene la fama metida en la cabeza.

-Esa es buena señal.

Me desplomé sobre mi cama y suspiré

-Que sucedió después? Algo me dice que no me has contado todo- Tomoyo me invitó a seguir.

-Eriol- como si esa palabra pudiera explicar todo.

-Oh- hizo una pausa- ¿Fue a buscarte?

-Shaoran me trajo a casa y cuando llegué, Eriol estaba esperándome.

-¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué dijo?

- Nada. Es lo mas extraño. Cuando Shaoran se marchó estaba segura de que Eriol iba a explotar en celos o algo por el estilo. Pero no hizo nada. Le di un beso de buenas noches y vine directo a mi cuarto. No tardó mucho en irse.

-¿Te besaste con Shaoran?

-No. Creo que él tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero se detuvo. Además le conté de Eriol.

-Saku… te escuchas arrepentida, pero sabes que haces bien.

-Si, pero…. Me hubiera gustado besarlo de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo volverás a verlo?

-No lo sé. – cerré los ojos. Me sentía muy cansada- mañana… o tal vez nunca.

-Esta es la primera vez en toda mi vida en la que no tengo un consejo para darte.

-Ok, y eso es muy grave- sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo se y da miedo.

-Tu crees que no debo estar con Eriol- dije notando un incomodo silencio

-Nunca he dicho tal cosa- la voz de Tomoyo no se alteró

-Pero lo piensas.

-Sakura…. No importa lo que diga o piense. Es tu decisión, es tu felicidad. ¿Eriol te hace feliz?

-…….si…

-Ahí esta tu respuesta. Nunca dudes

-De acuerdo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Ya me voy!

-Te diviertes hija!. Gritó mi padre entre las profundidades de la casa.

¿Qué me divirtiera?. Si solo iba a mis acostumbradas clases. Mi padre puede llegar a tener unas ideas muy extrañas de repente.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto ( un viejo Toyota de segunda mano) y salí de mi casa sumida en un mar de pensamientos. Fue eso lo que me impidió ver quien estaba esperándome y con qué.

Shaoran, el protagonista de mis pensamientos estaba frente a mi, sonriéndome. Estaba recargado en una moto plateada cuidadosamente colocada a lado de mi auto. Tengo que agregar que se veía guapísimo con su chamarra de cuero negra y su pelo totalmente alborotado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije tartamudeando un poco

-Vine a secuestrarte, no trates de de escapar

-No veo armas por ningún lado- dije siguiéndole el juego

-Ah! Muy observadora jovencita. Lo que sucede es que tengo otros métodos que son bastante efectivos- sonrió mientras se acercaba-¿Qué dices?- me tendió un casco plateado.

-Tengo clases- dije sin pensar. Su sonrisa se esfumó.

-Vaya… No lo había pensado. Lo lamente. Será en otra ocasión- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla. Se encamino a su moto con la cabeza baja.

-No te vayas- se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué?

-Siento que me van a castigar por esto- le arrebaté el casco de las manos. Metí mis cosas en mi auto y guardé las llaves en las profundidades de mi pantalón.

-No creo. Hablé con tu papa, un señor muy agradable por cierto. Accedió a que te secuestrara siempre y cuando te regresara no muy tarde y sana y salva.

"A eso mi papa se refería"- pensé a mis adentros.- Pero él no mencionó nada.

-Creo que pensó que sería mejor que te diera la sorpresa- dijo mientras me ayudaba a colocarme el casco.

Sonreí con tantas ganas que mis mejillas me dolieron. Shaoran me ayudó a subirme a la moto.- Estas lista?- gritó mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

-Si!

-Sujétate fuerte- abracé su cintura y entonces avanzamos a toda velocidad.

Es difícil describir la sensación que uno puede tener al desaparecer entre el trafico de la ciudad. Me aferraba a Shaoran como su la vida dependiera de ello, pero a la vez una sensación de libertad me invadió en todo el cuerpo. Salimos de la ciudad en medio del rugido de la moto. Cuando íbamos por la carretera, Shaoran me pidió que me sujetara aun mas fuerte y aumentó la velocidad.

También me embargó la realidad de lo mucho que confiaba en Shaoran. Sin decirme el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos lo seguía sin dudar ni protestar. Así lo hice en Nueva York, y así lo estaba haciendo ahora.

El trayecto a nuestro destino duró un poco mas de media hora. Nos detuvimos en una playa casi virgen, por que solo había 2 puestos de comida, sillas, mesas y unos baños.

-En seguida regreso- dije bajándome muy aprisa de la moto y arrojándole el casco a las manos. Corrí lo mas que pude a los baños y justo a tiempo, sino todo mi desayuno hubiera parado en la chamarra de cuero de Shaoran.

20 minutos después, salí con la frente empapada de sudor y un mal sabor de boca. Busqué a mi acompañante, se encontraba a la orilla del mar viendo hacia la nada.

-¿Shaoran?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- se giró y me tendió un refresco- no pensé que tuvieras un estomago tan sensible.

-Ni yo- tomé un trago de la bebida.

-Creo que vas a sufrir un poco con el viaje de regreso.

-Tal vez. No quiero pesar en eso por el momento.

-Vale- miré las olas por un momento- ¿alguna razón en especifico por la cual me trajeras aquí?

Shaoran suspiró- Quise alejarme un rato del bullicio de la ciudad. ¿Te cause problemas?

-¿Eh?

-Con tu novio- metió sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón

"Cierto… Eriol"- pensé- No. Ninguno.

-Tenía un semblante bastante serio

-Pero no hubo escándalo, si eso te preocupa.

-No seas cortés conmigo

-No te estoy mintiendo.- lo tome del hombro y lo obligue a verme a los ojos- es en serio.

-De acuerdo- dijo después de un momento.

Sonreí y me desplome sobre la arena. Pro unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio apreciando la vista y los sonidos. Shaoran aun permanecía de pie y hubo un momento en el cual, lo único que escuchábamos eran las respiraciones del otro.

-¿Qué tal te sienta?- me atreví a preguntar

-¿Qué cosa?

-La fama. ¿Cómo lo estas tomando?

-¿Te digo la verdad? No me gusta. Creo que prefiero pasar desapercibido.

-Temo decirte que creo que te equivocaste de carrera.

Shaoran se tumbó en la arena junto a mi.

-Tienes razón, pero me encanta actuar. Descubres muchas facetas tuyas y experimentas diferentes personalidades, alguien totalmente ajeno a tu forma de ser. Además me divertí tanto haciendo todas esas acrobacias en la película, que lo seguiré haciendo. Por cierto, no me has dicho que te pareció la película.

-¿La verdad?

-Si

-No puse atención

-¿Cómo?

-Seguía en mi estado de shock después de que te vi. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras actor?

-¿La verdad?

-si

-¿Me hubieras creído?

Medité por unos momentos- Probablemente hubiera pensado que lo habrías dicho para llamar mi atención.

-Es gracioso

-¿Qué?

-No te dije nada de mi cuando nos conocimos- Shaoran se acostó con los brazos detrás de su cabeza-mas sin embargo decidiste confiar en un completo extraño y salir a cenar con él. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera resultado un asesino en serie o un violador?

-No lo había pensado de ese modo- medité- pero a final de cuentas, no resultaste ser nada de eso.

-¿Pero si hubiera sido?

-Pero no lo eres

Shaoran sonrió y cambió de tema radicalmente-Sabes… tiene tanto tiempo que no salgo con una chica , que a veces no se si lo que hago está bien.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sakura…- se levantó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro directo a los ojos-eres preciosa y no sabes lo mucho que deseo besarte en estos momentos. Además eres tan diferente a todas las mujeres que conozco. Seré demasiado sincero, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte en estos momentos….pero….

Su honestidad me dejo fría a pesar de que estábamos a 20°C

-¿Pero?- me costó hablar. Tenía la boca seca.

-Esta mal. Tu estas con alguien.

-Eriol- concluí. Soltó mi rostro y desee que no lo hiciera.

-¿Le amas?

-Lo quiero- dije mirando al suelo

-¿Pero lo amas?

La conversación de ayer con Tomoyo invadió mi mente en ese instante. Tenía que sonar igual de segura. No para convencer a Shaoran, sino para convencerme a mí misma.

-Mejor no me contestes. Creo que no me gustaría escucharlo.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio mirando otras cosas que no fuéramos el otro.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente- No quise incomodarte

-Oh… no lo hiciste.

-No seas cortés

-De acuerdo- simulé una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Te recuerdo que el poco alimento que tenía fue a dar al baño de mujeres.

-Entonces vamos.

Shaoran se levantó y me ayudó. Fuimos por unos perritos calientes y los devoramos casi al instante. El momento de incomodidad había pasado. Después de superar ciertas barreras que yo tenía, la conversación entre él y yo fluía como agua. Me sentía tan cómoda con él, tal vez demasiado. Tal vez pensaba demasiado, pero llegó un punto en el cual ya no me importaba.

Pero había una sensación que no me dejaba en paz. Me gustaba Shaoran, eso era más que evidente, pero no estaba segura si lo deseaba con tal magnitud como él a mí. Su sinceridad era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderme, así como sus modales y sus ideales. Creo que de llegar a pedírmelo, y sin vacilaciones, dejaría a Eriol por él. Pero.. ¿Llegar a tener una relación con una estrella de cine en ascenso? ¿Cada cuando nos veríamos? ¿Estaría yo al tanto de la vida de él por medio de revistas y noticieros? Estaba angustiada de repente, Shaoran se marchaba mañana. ¿Lo volvería a ver?

La tarde paso como arena entre los dedos. No me había percatado hasta que Shao dijo que era hora de regresar.

En el viaje de regreso no hubo mayor complicación con mi estomago y llegue sana y salva, tal y como Shaoran le había prometido a mi papa.

-Espero algún día volverte a ver- dije cuando me baje de la moto

-No

-¿No? No entiendo- Ambos nos quitamos los cascos.

-Nos vamos a seguir viendo y pronto. ¿No tienes fe?

-Es que… Bueno llevas una vida un tanto agitada y tu trabajo...

-Volveré- me callo poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios

-¿Los molesto?- una voz hablo detrás de mi. Conocía la voz demasiado bien como para no saber quién era- Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí?- me giré para enfrentarlo. Comenzaba a prepararme a un round de gritos.

-No fuiste a la universidad y no contestabas el celular. Vine a ver si estabas bien.

-Lo siento, debí haberte dejado un mensaje.

-Fue mi culpa- Shaoran intervino bajándose de la moto.

Eriol observó a Shaoran de arriba hacia abajo- ¿te conozco?

Shaoran y yo nos miramos un tanto alarmados.

-No- dijo tranquilamente Shao

-Entonces… no quiero ser grosero, pero necesito hablar con Sakura solas.- Eriol regresó su mirada a mi.

Shaoran no contestó. Regreso a la moto y arrancó sin siquiera ponerse el casco. Trague saliva mientras me atrevía a mirar a Eriol.

-Quien es él?

-¿Te molesta que tenga amigos hombres?

-Me molesta cuando te vas con ellos y no das señal alguna de vida. Pudo haberte pasado algo malo. Y mas si estas encima de una moto!

-No me paso nada Eriol! Además, porque desconfías de mi? No hice nada malo!

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

Su respuesta me enojo de un modo que no creía capaz de sentir.- Deberías confiar en mi. Hasta donde tengo entendido tenemos una relación en la cual nos basamos en la confianza. Quien debería desconfiar de alguien seria yo de ti, al tener tu tantas amigas.

-Ya hemos discutido esto antes Sakura. Ahora estamos hablando de ti. Si es un amigo tuyo, porque nunca me lo presentaste. Estoy muy alterado por que nunca en mi vida había visto a este sujeto, mucho menos hablar de él.- se cruzó de brazos.

-No tienes por qué tener ese tono conmigo Eriol.

-Lo único que te estoy exigiendo en este momento es que te comportes como mi novia y me des una explicación a tu comportamiento.

-¿sabes qué? No tengo que darte ninguna explicación si me hablas así. No tienes porque.- dije aun más molesta.

-¿Quieres dejar este asunto así?

Suspiré- No creo ser capaz de discutir razonablemente contigo. Tendrá que ser otro día Eriol.

-No Sakura. Tiene que ser ahora. Eres mi novia con un demonio!

-Y tu estas actuando como un loco celoso Eriol, no como mi novio.

Me tomo de los brazos y me beso un tanto violentamente. – Lo hago porque te amo Sakura. Lo hago porque no es la primera vez que te veo con él. Lo hago porque temo perderte, temo ya no ser lo que tu quieres.

Miré los ojos de Eriol y encontré desesperación y miedo. Suspiré, creo que en verdad no había forma de salirme de esto. Quería a Eriol, pero Shaoran se estaba ganando un papel aun más grande dentro de mi corazón.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marisaki: se que deje esto mucho tiempo he de explicar mis razones:

1.- Me fui de vacaciones al bello cancun

2.- Se rompió el display de mi compu y tuve q esperar a que me compraran una nueva

3.- El terrible virus que esta invadiendo la ciudad de Mexico.

Ofresco una disculpa!!!! en vrdd, pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sino ya sabes que pueden dejar todas sus quejas en los reveiws, son bienvenidos!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes

-…- dialogos

88888- cambio de escena

Letras en cursiva- pensamientos

Capitulo 5

El comienzo

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Noviembre paso tan rápido que me percaté del cambio de año cuando Eriol y yo tuvimos el más grande evento jamás planeado por nosotros. Después de aquel paseo a la playa con Shaoran, donde no lo volví a ver, Eriol dejó de preguntar por él, cosa que agradecí profundamente ya que tan solo pensar en Shaoran me atormentaba. Me gustaba demasiado, pero los sentimientos son tan volubles que pueden crecer rápidamente, pero también pueden desvanecerse rapidamente.

En diciembre, el papa de Eriol fue secuestrado y tuvo que volar a Inglaterra para buscarlo, dejándome sola para tomar la más grande decisión que jamás pensé hacer. No recibí llamadas de él en un mes, desapareció por completo, ni siquiera a sus amigos les contestaba.

Después de año nuevo, al inicio del semestre, Eriol cambió la especialidad de la carrera sin siquiera avisarme. Yo daba por hecho que no encontraba a su papa y que se iba a pasar el semestre en otro país. Sorpresa fue al verlo en el edificio bastante relajado y sin preocupaciones, sin preguntar por mí, cosa que me hizo ver quién era Eriol realmente.

Por cierto, si encontró a su papá, una semana después de que voló a Inglaterra.

Un día, inesperadamente Eriol apareció preguntándome si las cosas estaban bien. Yo no sabía que contestar realmente, pero cuando él me pidió que fuéramos solo amigos fue como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estomago.

Pero tenía que pasar, Eriol y yo en definitiva no éramos el uno para el otro. Eriol daba en tan magnitud que yo no correspondía de la misma manera y creo que se cansó de esperar. Justo cuando yo estaba pasando por un momento difícil, huyó como cobarde que es.

¡E hipócrita!...Lamento exaltarme.

Un día Tomoyo, Mei y yo caminábamos por el campus tranquilamente, entonces Tomoyo visualiza a Eriol a lo lejos con otra chica dándose de besos. Me enojé, no lo voy a negar, simplemente porque él día anterior Eriol apareció ebrio en la escuela diciéndome que me extrañaba y que quería regresar conmigo. Cielos, que se cuide esa chica.

Mei me preguntó por que termine con Eriol. "Caracteres incompatibles" fue mi respuesta, no se aleja mucho de la realidad. Ni Tomoyo ni Mei saben lo que realmente pasé, la causa principal de nuestra ruptura. Y de hecho todavía me cuesta pensar en eso, y por las noches trato de no llorar pero no se lo contaré a nadie, ni siquiera a ellas, ni siquiera a mi padre. Nunca.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Una tarde lluviosa llego a mi casa.

-Ya llegué!

-En la cocina!- gritó mi papa.

Dejé mis cosas en la sala y me quité mi pesada chamarra a causa de la lluvia. La televisión estaba a todo volumen cuando entré en la cocina.

-Que estas viendo?- pregunté

-Los premios Oscar. Hay una película que me gustó mucho que está nominada a Mejor Película, y la competencia es feroz. Aun no empiezan, apenas están llegando los actores.

-A veces creo que esos premios son un robo.- dije sentándome en una silla poniendo atención a la pantalla.

Me quedé helada. Justamente en ese momento Shaoran estaba entrando por la alfombra roja. Vestía un simple traje negro (obviamente hecho a su medida) y su pelo alborotado seguía como yo lo recordaba. Si con la chamarra de cuero me quitaba en aliento, el traje se llevaba el premio.

-"…esta llegando Shaoran Li. Y que sorpresa que apareciera solo! Aunque su película no recibió nominación para esta noche, se había invitado tanto a Shaoran como a su compañera Mia Hayashi la cual brillará por su ausencia esta noche…."

-Que ese no es el chico que vino hace unos meses?- dijo mi papa sentándose a mi lado- Sakura… estas bien?

No contesté. No quería imaginar que semblante tenía para que mi papa se preocupara. Seguí poniendo atención a lo que la comentarista decía.

-"…. Aunque también se dice que ambos mantenían una relación durante la filmación de su película. Pero ambos lo negaron abiertamente al público hace unos meses. Aun así no existe razón por la que llegue solo. Ese hombre es exquisito y no creo que le falten chicas interesadas en cambiar el estatus de este joven.."

-"… pero no esta tan solo. Se dice que en su más reciente visita a Japón, para promocionar la película, fue visto con una chica, que aun no es identificada. Shaoran mando cerrar el restaurante exclusivamente para él y su acompañante. Nadie sabe quién es y Shaoran no quiere dar alguna explicación…"

-Oh por dios santo!!!- grité mientras me tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Eres tu la chica que comentan?

-Si. Fue el dia que acompañé a Mei a la premier de una película, la película donde aparece Shaoran. Pero ya conocía a Shaoran desde hace tiempo, desde antes que se hiciera famoso.

-En ese caso por ti terminó su romance con su compañera?- mi papa parecía divertirle mi desgracia.

-No lo sé papa. No habla de esas cosas, de hecho, hace bastante que no se nada de él. Mi vida está un tanto desordenada en estos momentos para que le agregue una estrella famosa, posibles rumores y como cereza del pastel un paparazzi afuera de mi casa!

-Calma Sakura. Nadie sabe que eres tú y además creo que no hay cámaras esperándote afuera de la casa….- dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

-Gracias papa

-.. Aun….

-Papa!!!!!!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Creo que tiendo a pensar demasiado las cosas. Pero de repente sentía que alguien me esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina con una cámara en mano razón por la cual, me da miedo llegar a la esquina. Me estoy volviendo paranoica.

Por tal motivo creo que por eso no vi la moto plateada estacionada afuera de mi casa. Entré como un robot a mi casa, deje mis cosas en el closet y estaba a punto de subir a mi cuarto cuando un olor desconocido llegó a mi nariz, acto seguido un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Papa?- dije acercándome a la cocina

-De repente puedes ser un tanto despistada Sakura. Un ladrón puede haber entrado a tu casa y ni siquiera te darías cuenta. – una voz habló a espaldas mías, desde la sala para ser precisos.

Me giré lentamente. Tal vez demasiado despacio. Mi papa me sonreía tranquilamente desde el sofá y no se encontraba solo. Shaoran tenía una taza de té en sus manos.

-Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grité de sorpresa. Luego todo se movió de lugar y de alguna forma fui a dar al suelo.

-Sakura, te encuentras bien?- tanto mi padre como Shaoran se habían levantado de sus lugares para ayudarme.

-Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?- fue lo primero que dije. Lo primero que pensé.

-Vine a visitarte. O ¿Tengo las visitas restringidas?

-Claro que no. Solo que no…. No tenía en mi agenda escrito "Shaoran aparecerá hoy por mi casa".

-Prometo que la próxima vez llamo antes de llegar. Lo que me recuerda.. Señor Kinomoto muchas gracias por el té.

-Es un placer. Espero que te quedes a cenar voy a preparar pasta, la favorita de Sakura.

-Papa!!!!!!

-No sería mucha molestia?- preguntó Shaoran

-de hecho si!- dije cruzándome de brazos. Como una niña de 5 años.

-Por supuesto que no. Eres un amigo de Sakura y sus amigos son bienvenidos siempre.

-Acaso mi voz no tiene presencia!!- ambos me habían ignorado por completo.- Esta es la primera vez que extraño a Touya, él te hubiera sacado a patadas sin pensarlo dos veces!!!

-Sakura que es esa forma de hablarle a Shaoran?- mi papa en verdad estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-No se preocupe señor. Creo que comienzo a disfrutar de esto.

-"Comienzas"? Lo disfrutaste desde que me escuchaste abrir la puerta!

-Será mejor que los deje ponerse al corriente. La cena estará lista en unos minutos- dicho esto mi papa se retiró silenciosamente a la cocina.

Comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza. Me dirigí a la sala sin importarme si Shaoran me seguía o no. Me frotaba las sienes mientras me tumbaba en el sillón mas cercano.

-Antes de que te alteres de nuevo, tengo que decirte que cada vez que te veo estas aun mas bella.

-Shaoran no digas…

-No me interrumpas- se sentó en la mesa de centro y tomó una de mis manos- lamento haberme desaparecido.

-No tienes que disculparte. Se que tienes una agenda que cumplir.

-Pero ya no está tan ocupada como antes.

-¿Cómo esta Mia? ¿Qué tal la entrega de los premios?

Shaoran puso el semblante serio.

-No pensé que lo fueras a ver. De hecho fue emocionante. Conocí a muchas personas, me gustaría que la próxima vez que tenga un evento de tal magnitud, me acompañaras.

-¿Cómo tu asistente personal Shaoran?

Puso aun mas serio su semblante- No seas tan dura. ¿Por cierto como esta Eriol?

-Ahora quien es el duro!- me levanté del sillón y estuve a punto de irme de la habitación si Shaoran no me hubiera detenido del brazo.

-No tienes por qué ponerte asi. Solo quiero saber como estas, como está tu novio. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Levanté mi mirada y me topé con sus ojos.- Lo siento. Eriol se convirtió en un tema un tanto delicado para mí.

Delicadamente soltó mi brazo- ¿Terminaron?

-Si…- dije intentando contener las lagrimas. No me dolía perderlo, me dolía por todo lo que pasé. Shaoran se acercó e intentó abrazarme pero huí de él- ¿Qué rayos haces?

-Estas cambiada. Te siento diferente. Tus ojos… no son los mismos. Tu papá también lo ha notado- desvié mi mirada ante sus palabras- ¿Qué sucedió Saku?

-Nada de lo que te debas preocupar- dije. Tal vez el tono fue un tanto fuerte porque Shao suspiró fuertemente.

-No volveré a tocar ese tema si estás de acuerdo- me tendió una mano.

-¿Por qué confías tanto en mi?- le pregunté ignorando su mano, la cual bajó.

-Por que eres una buena persona. No tienes ni una pizca de maldad.

-No soy una niña buena Shaoran. De hecho soy una mala persona- bajé mi mirada de nuevo.

-Tienes razón. No eres completamente buena. Eres también una pequeña hechicera.

-¿Qué?

-El día que te conocí pusiste en marcha un pequeño hechizo para atraparme. Pues déjame felicitarte, me dejaste embrujado!

-Por dios Shaoran! Que tonterías estás diciendo!

-Contéstame algo antes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Realmente ya no estas con Eriol ¿verdad?

-No… terminé con el hace unas semanas.

Fue lo único que Shaoran necesitó para tomarse el ATREVIMIENTO de BESARME! Que se cree?

Primero estaba aterrada, luego no entendía la situación, después todo encajó a la perfección, con ese beso me demostró lo que con palabras no podía. El corazón lo sabía. Pero estaba mal, una persona como yo no puede… no debe…

-.. estar él..- dije en medio de un suspiro cuando nos separamos

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-Shaoran….Para que viniste? Y se sincero.

-¿La verdad?

-La verdad- sonreí tímidamente.

-Quería verte. Y más que nada, esperaba que hubieras terminado con Eriol para así poder declararte mi amor incondicional.

-Shaoran no quiero líneas de tu próxima película.

-Si, ya se que es demasiado cursi, pero no encontré otra forma de decírtelo. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué me estas proponiendo? ¿Una amistad, unos encuentros casuales, sexo libre y sin ataduras?

-Nada de eso Sakura. Se que muchas personas tomarían esto una locura pero lo voy a intentar de todas formas. Quiero estar contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, quiero que seas tu quien guarde mi corazón, pues te adueñaste de él desde el día que te vi tomando fotos. Eres maravillosa, bella, inteligente y muy amigable, por no añadir increíblemente sexy- tomo mis manos y acarició mi rostro con su otra mano.- dime que no hice este viaje en vano y que estas igual que yo. Que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi por muchas actividades que te pongas hacer.

Me quedé muda por unos momentos, pensando cada una de sus palabras. ¿lo quería? Pero que pregunta es esa. Pero era un conocido para mi, es decir, no sabía nada de él. Pero a mi corazón no le importaba para nada lo que mi cabeza tenia que decir. Shaoran y yo habíamos encajado como una tuerca y un tornillo desde la primera vez que nos vimos! Para que hacer de la vista gorda, ¿no creen? Aquí estaba Shaoran, una estrella de cine, declarándome su amor, el sueño de cualquier chica. Y yo ¿estaba dudando?. No dudaba. Pero por supuesto que no. Como dije antes, suelo analizar tanto las cosas que dejo en suspenso muchos momentos de mi vida como este.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo te pido una cosa

-Tus deseos son ordenes. Si me pides brincar, yo te digo ¿Qué tan alto?

Me reí con ganas ante su cometario. Me reí como hace mucho no lo hacia.

-No me dejes ir. No me dejes caer. Estoy cansada de caerme sin razón aparente- dije ya seria.

-Entonces debes fijarte por donde caminas Sakura. Creo que tendremos que revisarte la vista, no crees?

-Shaoran es en serio. – entrelace sus manos con las mías.

-Si me dices que si, te prometo que nunca mas te volverás a caer. Nunca te dejaré ir. Se que va a ser difícil, tu tienes una vida aquí y yo pues, estoy un tanto inestable. Pero si en verdad quieres esto, pondré todo de mi parte. Lo prometo.

-Si Shaoran.

-¿En verdad?- la emoción era más que evidente en su rostro.

-En verdad. Quiero todo eso que me propones.- me acerqué a él- y más importante, te quiero a ti.

Acerque mi rostro al de él esperando que acortara el espacio que había entre nosotros. Pero nunca llegó el beso, en cambio, Shaoran me tomo en sus brazos y se puso a girar en la habitación. Gritaba también de felicidad, todo estaba maravilloso hasta que escuchamos un crack en el lugar. Me soltó cuidadosamente y vimos en el suelo lo que quedaba de la lámpara de mi papa.

-Bonita forma de empezar esto.- dijo Shaoran.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marisaki: okey se que deje algunas cosas inconclusas pero prometo que todo se va a resolver! espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal si, por que podemos ver otra faceta de Sakura, una donde a lo mejor muchas personas no estan acostumbradas a ver. Bien con respecto a los reveiws, alguien me preguntó de que parte de Mexico era ( con eso del nuevos virus del que todo el mundo esta hablando) y bien soy de la ciudad de mexico.... si buuuu tengo inluenza!!! jajaa no es cierto. Mi certificado medico lo puede corroborar.

Tambien tengo que aclarar de una vez que (muchos van a llorar con esto o puede que resutle peor, que me digan de hasta lo que me voy a morir) pero no va haber un EXT... lo siento mucho! y en vrdd me gusta mucho esta pareja ( y si soy aun mas sincera me gusta mas a sakura con eriol y se que con esto voy a recibir aun mas amenazas de muerte XD) pero en esta historia no va a ser. eriol esta jugando un papel muy diferente al que todos conocemos.

Una ultima cosa, midori mitzuki me pregunto como le hacia para estudiar y escribir y la respuesta es : tengo la cabeza partida en mil! jajaj es vrdd, estoy en clases pero de repente me pierdo en mis pensamientos y cuando menos lo espero, voy escribiendo adelantos o escenas y demas. Una vez lei a una chica que decia que llevaba un caderno pequeño donde ponia todas sus notas, entonces apliqué lo mismo y me ha funcionado.

Bueno espero que este les haya gustado asi que dejen reveiws!!

P.D. perdon perdon, juro que es lo ultimo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a como escribo (si es muy corto, muy sencillo, muy aburrido, faltas de ortografia ( que se que tengo varias ) muy largo) lo que se les ocurra por favor diganmelo, me ayudaria mucho!.


End file.
